A refrigerator, which generally includes a storage compartment and a cool air supply unit, is an appliance used to keep food and materials cool and/or fresh. The storage compartment is normally maintained within a temperature range required to keep the contents therein preserved. The storage compartment of such a refrigerator is normally provided with an open front portion on a cabinet. This open front portion is closed with a door to maintain the temperature within the refrigeration cabinet.
Provided in the refrigerator are a plurality of shelves to partition the storage compartment into a number of sections and many refrigerators have one or more crisper drawers to allow food to be accommodated in the inner spaces thereof. Crisper drawers in a refrigerator are normally disposed under a shelf but the open portion of the crisper drawer is frequently not sealed or completely closed off by the shelf. Standard crisper drawer designs are not able to maintain or regulate the humidity in the crisper drawer. A crisper assembly that maintains the desired relative humidity of the crisper drawer is desired.